Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Crystal Fates
by muffiekun
Summary: As the fates etched in the Great Crystal's memory are shattered, the many worlds fade one by one. Yuri and Chelinka fight for the future, and for the crystal, but the lure of the moon has clouded the minds of the people around them. The end is near.


**I am writing for what may be one of the LEAST popular Final Fantasy games EVER! It's not a bad game but still… This is probably the first FFCC: Ring of Fates story on the archives so I guess I should be proud of myself.**

**If you don't understand the terms and events mentioned, don't worry, I'll explain the terms later. As for the events…I dunno.**

**This is my first story that's not on the Zelda archives, but you Crystal Chronicles fans probably don't really care. However, for my other fans who might be reading this, the reason I'm not working on my other fics is because I really want to write this one first. And everything related to FFCC: Ring of Fates belongs to Square-Enix.**

**The note's finished, the disclaimer's written, all that's left now is the actual story…**

* * *

**Prologue: Only a Dream**

Nightfall. The blood-red moon shone down from the heavens upon the battle scarred castle. The city of Rebena Te Ra lay in ruins below the castle. Lights radiating from the spirits of the fallen warriors illuminated the blood soaked streets. A battle was being held at the Crystal Temple against the Lilities and the Clavats, the latter's numbers falling rapidly. The King of Rebena Te Ra watched all of this from his castle with a forlorn look on his face. Behind him the door opened.

"Ah if it isn't Yuri and Chelinka, shouldn't you be halfway to the Lility capital by now?" King Kolka asked.

"Shouldn't yoube fighting down at the temple?" Yuri retorted. "You're their king, how can you stand by and let your people be slaughtered?"

"Because there is really no point in going down there to fight," King Kolka answered, "It will all end soon anyway."

"What are you saying?" Chelinka shouted tearfully, "Those are your people risking their lives to defend the capital, and you just sit here and_ watch_!?"

"That is my intention," King Kolka replied remorsefully.

"What happened to you?" Chelinka asked, "What happened to the king who fought with us against Galdes? Who cared about his people more than anything!?"

"He's dead! Along with everyone else in Rebena Te Ra. That's why I sent you two to Alfitaria, so you might survive!"

"What are you talking about?" Yuri asked.

"Haven't you noticed yet? This war is ruining us all! The Lilities and Clavats hate each other, the Selkies are stealing from people's homes, and the Yukes have hidden themselves in some hole because they don't trust us anymore! Can't you see what has happened to everyone!?"

"What?" the twins asked.

"They've all become moontouched. Their feelings of anger, hate, greed, and distrust have brought the presence of the moon to our planet, and with it, the end of the world." He gestured at the window, beyond the Crystal Temple. "Look at the sky."

Yuri and Chelinka obeyed. "I don't get it," Chelinka said, "We only see the moon."

"Keep looking."

The twins looked again, and this time they saw it. Chelinka gasped. "What is that-that-"

"_Thing_!?" Yuri finished.

"It is the end." King Kolka answered.

The object in the sky was shining wit an eerie glow. It was only a small rock in the sky, but it grew with every passing second. A trail of red smoke followed the meteor, poisoning the skies.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Chelinka asked. "Can't we go to a different world or something?"

"Chelinka," King Kolka said, "You know as well as I that using your power to enter the Great Crystal's memory could destroy you."

"But I've done it before!" Chelinka protested, "And it's not like I'm creating a new world, just moving to another one!"

"No!" King Kolka said harshly. "It wouldn't matter anyway, the outcome would be the same in all worlds."

"But there are infinite worlds!" Yuri shouted, "Surely there must be one where the meteor doesn't exist!"

"Same thing Galdes said about a world where you and Chelinka aren't together." King Kolka reminded Yuri, "The outcome is the same in all worlds. The war, the meteor, the miasma."

"Miasma?" Yuri asked, "What's that?"

"You'll see soon, if you survive."

The meteor was now was completely visible to everyone, filling the atmosphere with light and heat. A strange toxin entered the king's chambers, filling the lungs of everyone in the room.

"It looks like it's time to say goodbye," King Kolka said to the twins, "Yuri, Chelinka, it was nice meeting you. I have no regrets of the past."

"King Kolka? King Kolka!" Yuri ran over to the king's side and checked his pulse. "Chelinka, he's dead."

"Yuri, look." The meteor was only seconds from the ground.

"This can't be how it ends." Yuri drew his sword. "No! It can't end like this!"

"Yuri, stop it!" Chelinka yelled, "There's nothing you can do!"

Impact.


End file.
